


In a darkened underpass, I feel my chance has come at last.

by IrlCatboy127



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Unrequited Love, eventually, this’ll take a while since i have no motivation lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrlCatboy127/pseuds/IrlCatboy127
Summary: This’ll be a series I very infrequently update so be ready for the next chapter to come out after halloween lol
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe, Stevonnie - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	In a darkened underpass, I feel my chance has come at last.

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda takes place in a vague au where Spinel stays on Earth after the movie  
> I’m writing this in one go at 3:23 am so forgive me if it sucks :p

Spinel had a tight hold of Steven’s arm and she was dangling him over the side of her massive injector. She cackled manically.

“Finally, Pink,” Spinel took a few steps toward the edge of the injector.

“After all these thousands of years ah finally got revenge on ya,” her accent was thick, mixed with an occasional giggle. Steven tried to speak, to tell Spinel to stop, to tell her anything, but he found himself unable.

“Honestly, ah never thought it’d be this,” she inhaled deeply, seemingly enjoying the smell of the beach air mixed with the metallic smell of the bio poison she was pumping into the earth.

“Easy.” She sighed, and a wide grin spread across her face as she let Steven go. He tried to scream but no noise would come out of his mouth. He plummeted to the ground, hundreds of feet below the pink crystal at the top of the injector. His gem shattered and he felt the life slip out of him.

Steven shot awake in his bed in the temple. He was in a sweat and breathing heavily. Steven frantically patted himself all over and sighed when he became fully aware he was having a dream. He laid his head back on his pillow for a few seconds before realizing how thirsty he was.

Steven slid out of bed and slowly padded down the stairs. When he stepped off the last step he looked over at the couch and saw a peacefully sleeping Spinel. Steven subconsciously slid a hand over his gem, recalling the nightmare he had just awoken from. He walked over to the kitchen and got a glass of water, drinking the whole thing in a few large gulps. He set the glass in the sink and turned to go back to bed, only to see Spinel sitting on the dining room table.

Steven shouted a little and stepped back.

“Am ah really that scary, Stevie?” Spinel seemed tired.  
“Thought you woulda heard me get up, but ah guess not,” she stretched her arms, extending them a few inches and the retracting them, as if to make sure she could still stretch herself.  
“Ah’m ever so grateful ya showed me how to sleep,” she murdered, still in the process of waking up.

“Uh, yeah, no problem Spinel,” Steven was still on edge from his nightmare, recalling the events from a few months ago, where he could’ve well and truly died had he not fixed his gem.

“Something wrong, Stevie?” Spinel tilted her head at Steven.

“No, no, nothing’s wrong,” Steven responded, walking past Spinel.

Spinel sighed and stared at her lap, swinging her legs. “Ya had a nightmare about me, didn’t ya?”

Steven froze mid-step and sighed. “Yeah,” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah I did.”

A heavy silence filled the room.

“Ah’m still sorry about all that shit ah tried,” Spinel’s voice was barely a whisper.

Steven sighed. “I know, Spinel,” he walked back to the pink gem, sitting next to her on the table and putting a hand in her shoulder. “It’s fine,” He laughed a little. “Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

Spinel looked over at Steven, tears welling in her eyes. “But it isn’t fine!” She hopped off the table and turned to Steven. “Ah tried ta kill ya, tried ta reset ya friends, tried ta poison ya fuckin’ planet, tried ta ruin ya happily ever after you built for yourself,” she was getting louder and tears had spilled over her eyes, running down her face and over her chin.

Steven slid off the table and put a hand on Spinel’s shoulder. “Spinel, you were hurting. Pink left you in a garden for thousands of years, she hurt you more than anyone else could, and you wanted revenge. It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” Steven wiped Spinel’s tears with a thumb. “You’re still my friend, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

When she heard those words, Spinel broke down in tears and pressed her face into Steven’s chest, pulling him close with a tight hug. She didn't know why, but Steven calling her "friend" hurt. He wrapped his arms around her and hummed a calming tune as she let her feelings out into his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Spinel's accent is hard

**Author's Note:**

> man spinels accent is weird to write


End file.
